


Tell Me You Need Me

by softdaisyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Kinda, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, God - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season 10 Spoilers, castiel - Freeform, mention of Demon Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdaisyships/pseuds/softdaisyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I heard you calling, Dean..” A soft, familiar voice surprises Dean. Causing him to jump up, ready for attack and to attack. But the man he’s faced with surprises him even more, catching Dean off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like the second thing I've written ever before and I'm a huge ball of nerves so yeah I hope you like it

“Cas!” Dean’s voice breaks as he watches his Angel’s limp body get whisked away into a room. He closes his eyes, the anger and fear growing inside of him. A fist crashes him back into reality, and he struggles against the black eyed demons holding him down, tearing at him. “Cas..” His voice fades out, distant and dismayed, all he can think of is Cas, protecting Cas, tearing these creatures limb from limb because how dare they touch his beautiful Angel.

“Oh we have your precious Angel, alright,” One demon sings, “He’s about to meet our friend.”

A kick to the face.

“And you wouldn’t believe what he’s about to do to him.” Another laughs, landing their fist on Dean’s lip.

“Much worse.”

Another.

“Much, much worse.”

Dean mouths for Cas, but no sound comes out. And he fades.

He could have sworn he heard his name. Like in his dreams. When the Angel has his hands on Dean’s face and their lips are pressed together. Dean smiles and adjusts his aching head, why does it ache so much? His eyes snap open with the memories flood back in. “Cas!” Jumping up, Dean, frantically checks his surroundings.

He’s bloodied, his clothes are torn, he’s obviously been out cold for hours. He’s aching and sore, but he runs to the door the damned demons dragged Cas through. He pushes through the door and searches, it’s pitch black besides one window allowing the moonlight to dimly light a path. He walks towards it, his heart breaking when he finds his Angel on the floor, covered in blood, and breathing lightly, very slowly. “Cas!” He grabs Cas’ face in his hands, checking his body, “Where are you hurt? I can’t find a wound.”

“Dean..” Cas’ voice cracks, barely audible. He reaches to his stomach, and leads Dean’s hand to the open wound, covered by his blood soaked shirt.

“Shit, can you walk? No, of course you can’t walk, my God, Cas.” Dean adjusts himself, getting ready to pick up Cas, but the lights are flickering now and Cas’ eyes are losing their colour.

“Dean.. don’t..”

“Cas please, don’t die, not today. I need you.”

“I need you, Dean.” He manages quietly, his hand falling to his side off of Dean’s face.

“Cas, no, don’t..” He grabs onto the Angel’s hand, sobbing into his bloody shirt. “Cas.. I..” But the Angel can’t hear him, will never hear him again. And he couldn’t pull the words out of his mouth, to tell Cas how important he is to him. Dean stands up and swings his fist into the wall, his fingers breaking in the process.

“Fuck.” Dean whispers, sliding down the wall. He’s distant, his rage is unnerving but he can’t seem to express it.

And the tears return. He pushes his back against the wall, facing Castiel, holding his hands onto his knees, he completely loses it. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He whispers in between sobs, choking on his tears and overflowing with regret and hostility. Dean stands up, blood tracing an outline where he was sitting, but he doesn’t care.

“Come and get me!” He shouts, his voice echoing throughout the walls of the abandoned building. “Come and fucking get me, you sons of bitches.” Dean’s voice grew louder and louder each time he called. The only answer he got was the faint flickering of the lights. But he didn’t care. He threw himself onto Cas’ lifeless body, sobbing again into his chest.

“I love you, I love you so God damn much. My Angel, my beautiful. I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry I wasn’t there for you. I fucked up, I fuck everything up.”

“I heard you calling, Dean..” A soft, familiar voice surprises Dean. Causing him to jump up, ready for attack and to attack. But the man he’s faced with surprises him even more, catching Dean off guard.

“Chuck?” Dean wipes his eyes in an attempt to see clearer, not caring that he’s completely broken apart, not bothering to put his manly facade on.

Chuck’s eyes are dim, and the lights flicker on, causing Dean to flinch.

“Dean, I heard you calling.” Chucks voice is strong, but hesitant. His hair somehow curlier than before, pushed back from his face in distress.

“Did you kill Cas?” Dean whimpers, shaking his head as to push the thought away.

“No, Crowley had Cas killed. He wants to get to you, wants you to go demon again.”

“Why would he take Cas?”

“Why do you think?” Dean shakes his head again, in denial this time. But Chuck smiles weakly at him. “Why do you think I always give him back?”

“What are you saying?” Dean’s eyes are light, faded with regret and guilt.

“Love, Dean, you can admit it. I can feel your longing for him, as we speak.”

“H- He’s my best friend..” Dean stuttered.

“And he is, there’s truth in that, too, but we both know there’s more.” Chuck steps towards him, and Dean turns away. Hiding the tears that start to build up.

“So what?”

“So I give him back to you.” He smiles weakly, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s sores and wounds fade away and his fingers are no longer broken.

“Are you- What?” Flexing his fingers. “Are you God?”

Chuck smiled lightly, but turned away, heading towards the dead Angel.

“You be careful with him.” Dean demanded, sitting next to Chuck, running his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Don’t worry.” Chuck placed a hand on Cas’s chest, his eyes closed. _“Remember.”_ He whispers, opening his eyes.

Cas’ breath starts up again, slowly gasping for breath. His eyes shooting open to reveal their full blueness, Dean falling into them like the ocean.

“Cas.” Dean sighs, holding onto him for dear life.

“Dean, what happened?”

“It was-” He turns to find Chuck, but he’s no where to be seen. “Cas you were dead.” He says mumbles instead.

His blue eyes grow large and Dean can’t handle it, his lips pushed together in confusion and his head tilted to the side. “How?” Cas’ voice was soft.

“I’ll explain later.” Dean hummed, pressing his lips onto Cas’ and they were kissing. He’s never felt anything like it before, Cas’ hands wrap around Dean’s neck and back without hesitation and pull him closer. It seems like days, months, and years before they pull apart, Dean’s emerald eyes burning into Castiel’s. He lays his head down onto Cas’ shoulder. “Don’t ever leave me.” He whispers into his neck. “I need you. I need you always.”

Dean pulls himself back up, Castiel following.

“I uh.. you know..” His green eyes look anywhere but Cas, his nerves bursting out of his chest. “I think.. you’re uh.. I kinda..”

“Dean?” Cas grins nervously, catching Dean’s eyes.

“I uh.. yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, Castiel.”

The door bursts open and Sam crashes through. “Dean! Cas! You guys okay?”

“Yes, I think so.” Cas smiles confidently.

“What happened? You look like you were hit by a train.” Sam eyes Castiel cautiously.

“I’ll explain later, Sammy. But we’re both okay, no injuries.” Dean pats Cas and Sam on the back, relief running through his veins. “But lets get the hell out of here. I’m ready for a nap and some food. Come on Cas.”

“I’m right here.” Cas gripped onto Dean’s hand, holding lightly, nervously.

“Thank God for that.” Dean smiles, holding tightly to his Angel’s hand.

“You have a lot to explain when we get home.” Sam laughs, eyeing their hands.

“Shut up, Sammy.”


End file.
